Live By The Former Sword/Plot
Hannah breathed a sigh of disappointment as she looked at her Algebra grade. Because of her training as an Elemental, it became increasingly harder to study for her classes. She was usually an A-B type of student, but knowing she had a new destiny in front of her & powers she had to learn to use, distracted her and made it hard to focus on anything else. She met Zakriah in the hallway & told him of her slipping grades. He agreed to help her anyway he could because they had to stick together and make sure that each other would be good. Hannah gave Zakriah a hug and went off to her dance class. As she reached the hallway of her dance class, she passed by Drew, who looked much more confident & was glowing in a sense. They passed by each other & Hannah began to feel this chill and get lightheaded. She looked back at Drew & immediately knew something was wrong. She shook the feeling off, but made a mental note to tell the others at training of her feelings. After training had concluded, Hannah told everyone of feelings around Drew. TJ told them to be wary of his behavior changes & that something more sinister could be happening. Austin proposed that they check things out with Drew & everyone agreed. The five warriors arrive at Drew’s house and tried to check things out. Austin and Hannah took the front entrance of his yard while Charlie, Zakriah and Alissa took the sides and back. Hannah noticed all of the plants dying in his yard and the paint peeling off of the side of the house. As Hannah scans the yard, Austin tries to enter the house but is repelled by an unknown force that throws him off of the porch. He lands with a thud on the ground and Hannah runs over to him quickly to help him up. Austin explains to her how he tried to get into the house but something was stopping him. Charlie, Zakriah and Alissa run to the front of the house and explain they couldn’t get into the house from the back either. Hannah whipped her head around and sensed that Drew was coming due to feeling how she felt earlier in the day when he walked past her in school. The warriors quickly exited his yard to avoid a confrontation with him. Drew drove up the driveway and felt like something was off. He looked around & checked out the house but saw that nothing was wrong. He entered the house and began to clean things up. He grabbed his parents bodies and moved them to the backyard. He recited a spell which buried them under the ground. Drew then thought his plans of what to do next through and decided when he would enact his revenge on his classmates. He chuckled to himself as he thought of how many lives he would take. Alissa arrived home, with the situation with Wendy still playing in the back of her mind. She entered through the backdoor and saw the note on the door from her parents saying that they went out on a date and that they left money for pizza. Alissa walked into the living room to get the cordless phone. When she turned on the living room light, she saw Wendy sitting there, with a look of rage on her face. Before Alissa could speak, Wendy told her either she had to rejoin the Dragons or she would take her life. Alissa, with tears in her eyes, said no. Wendy then said too bad and pulled the trigger. Time seemed to slow down as Alissa put her hands up to try and block the bullet. She began to feel anger growing inside of her. She felt anger for what Wendy was doing. Before she knew it, the anger quickly turned into rage which manifested itself into a ball of fire between her hands. The ball of fire shot forward, disintegrating the bullet and crashing into Wendy, throwing her into one of the walls in the living room. Wendy’s body dropped to the floor with a loud thump. Alissa ran over to check on her and checked Wendy’s pulse to find that she was dead.